codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Griflet (Colorless Memories)
Private Message to the Camelot Team "To the Camelot Team, my thanks once again for taking in my dearest and most loyal Royal guard Michael of the House Steinberg, he is ever such a sweet, a little too eager in some of his ideals and beliefs. But boys are often stubborn at that age. Especially with the life he has led thus far and the experiences he has been through so these quirks are forgivable, and endearing. With you I know his wings will continue to grow. The Princess Maribelle sends her appreciation as well for your work on her unit's Knightmare frames, I am immensely impressed with the Knightmare Frames Lancelot and the Lancelot Club during my visit to your lab. The Lancelot especially represents the best of what Britannia is cap label of and you should be proud of that. Such marvellous technology you have built Earl Lloyd and Miss Croomy, your pilot Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi will go far within Britannia's ranks if he keeps up his spendfeld performances in battle, regardless of what Nelly thinks of his blood or family ties. Though he could stand to learn more in the art of tactic's at times from what footage i have studied from the data you recorded. I will note of his skills and valour thus far when i next see Bismarck in the Capital, it's time that our ranks were filled again to the full with new blood, new piloting skills and the new generation to replace the one lost during the last decade against those that still threaten our people. Oh yes, please find enclosed design plans I have in mind for my own personal Knightmare. To which all time and expenses I will cover out of my own pocket. My good friend Kanon Maldini the Earl of Boston and personal assistant to the Chancellor has said he would bring this up with the Second Prince himself for approval as well. Sincerest of regards, Nonny, The Knight of Nine of his Majesty's Knight of The Round Guard." Griflet Details RZA-9N Griflet, a proposed 8th Generation Custom Knightmare to be built by the Holy Britannian Empire for the Knight of Nine, Nonnette Enneagram. It is named after Griflet of the Knights of the Round. A legend that Dame Nonnette is quite fond of. Design and Appearance The Griflet's outside appearance would be very similar to that of a Gloucester, albeit more bulky. However, its operation time will highly outclass those of the Gloucester as well most 7th Generation and below Knightmares. It is to be built to Dame Nonette's preference of fast, aggressive assaults on the enemy and as a result will have high power, mobility, and above average defensive armour. Dame Nonette also mentioned at looking in implementing some of the unique elements that her highness Princess Cornelia and the Glaston Knights have on their Gloucesters. Namely the Sattel Waffen Missle Launchers for mid range combat if need be, though we shall have to see about that. Since the specific instructions were that we make the Griflet as fast as a speeding bullet. Compared to other Knightmares that are currently being designed for the Knights of the Round, the Griflet would mostly use weapons used by the mass production Knightmares, although they have also been amped up and kept up to date with the current technology. This is due to Nonnette's personal preference of using the basic weaponry over the more landaus weapons being developed by us for her highness Princess Maribelle's Glinda Knights unit. Or the rumoured to be prototypes being developed by Steiner-Kozner and the Weinbergs, Lloyd, we must endeavour as always to design and build the best Knightmares that Britannia has to offer. Armaments *x2 Slash Harken *x1 MVS Jousting Lance (Can also fire several small MVS missile particles) *x2 MVS Swords *x1 Assault Rifle *Mulitplex Chaos Mines System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System (Optional) Private Email to Dame Enneagram "Dear Dame Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine of his Majesty's Knight of the Round Guard. You honour us with your letter Dame Enneagram, we greatly appreciate you allowing us to have Michael pilot one of our Knightmare frames. He came at just the right time as well for us, as the first candidate we had in for the Lancelot Club sadly turned us down. His test scores in the Lancelot Simulator was 92%. This was most surprising since the boy was a school friend of Suzaku, so where he learned to pilot that well is a question we have been asking ourselves? Since Suzaku asked us to look for any records of him in the database. To which we turned up nothing there as well, the boy was called Rai. He had silver hair which was another anomaly about him. We may need to look into the possibly that he is or was a resistance fighter or worse terrorist. As these would be the only avenues where a boy that age could have learned to pilot a Knightmare machine so well. Apologies Damm Enneagram I got off track on the matter relating to Michael, we weren't sure whether to call him Sir since you didn't make it clear if he had been knighted when he joined your guard, or if Princess Maribelle knighted him during his service with her and Dame Olivia Zevron, whom we have been told by Michael first acquainted himself with the pair during his academy days. In regards to your request, it would be a massive privilege for us to build a Knightmare for one of his Majesty's personal knights. We already have received inquiries from the recently anointed Knights of Three and Six in regards to building Personal Knightmares for themselves as well. Since your request would require far less time to build and test considering the weapons and armour are mass produced already. We see no issue in fulfilling your request, as our current cashflow has been of concern due to Lloyd's perchance of mischievous spending that has led to the Lancelot frames not having eject chairs built into them. Our highest thanks again Dame Enneagram for your support to the office of Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, founded by the Chancellor and Second Prince of Britannia Schneizel el Britannia. Sincerely Cecile Chloe Croomy, Engineer Officer of A.S.E.E.C " Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories